<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curiosity by pawskie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481445">Curiosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawskie/pseuds/pawskie'>pawskie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera &amp; Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber, Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bards, Dark, Dawnstar - Freeform, Diary/Journal, Dungeon, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mara (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, One Shot, Research, Young Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawskie/pseuds/pawskie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young bard has been researching the history of Erik Leroux, a famed composer, for some time now. Her newest lead brings her to Dawnstar, where all her questions will be answered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! I wrote this piece for an annual crossover competition I compete in on a different platform and figured it would be a good first piece to post here! I hope you guys enjoy it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lass, here’s your stop. That’ll be fifty gold, yeah?” the rugged Nord huffed as he gently tapped the reins against the dark mare’s flanks in a silent command to halt. The small-statured lady stood, a smile slipping onto her slender lips. With an expression of gratitude, she placed a worn leather pouch on the seat next to the man, knowing full-well it contained more than his requested payment by roughly thirty gold. As she hopped off the carriage, she could hear the faint clinking of the coin as the blonde male counted to ensure she had given him the correct amount. The reaction he would have to the discovery of the extra remained unknown to the girl as she wandered towards the town.</p><p>As little as she enjoyed the cold, even she had to admit Dawnstar had a certain aura that continued to draw her to the area. Whether it was the view of the sea paired with the chilling sea salt breeze or the fairly remote location in comparison to the other major cities, well, she would never know. Yet the smiling, honest faces she encountered made bearing the cold worth it. That and the vale sabre cat cloak her mother created especially for her.</p><p>The crossbody satchel she wore began to shift upon her hip. In a spike of curiosity, she lifted the furs draped over her shoulders to allow her to peek down to her satchel without exposing her body to the elements Kynareth ‘blessed’ the area with. The sight below confirmed the suspicion aroused by tactility as she watched the leather carrier wiggle until a little black nose poked out from under the flap that secured the bag’s contents. With a giggle, the young woman helped the creature within by opening the satchel. She was rewarded with the adorable sight of a snowy fox, it’s brown eyes looking up to her in glee as it licked her hand in thanks. “Why hello to you too Vix, did you sleep well?” the girl cooed as she rubbed the small animal’s head. Of course, it gave no response aside from a yawn, yet the girl found it endearing all the same. “Aww, poor baby isn’t awake yet. Well, you just stay there where it’s nice and warm, alright?” she suggested, this time earning a bit more reply as it disappeared back into the satchel. Assuming Vix was going back to sleep, or at the very least staying in the makeshift mobile den, the woman carried on.</p><p>Of course, the city was as it usually was. Fairly quiet as everyone went about their business, which led the girl to follow suit. She reached within her satchel and pulled her journal from beside the kit within, earning a half yip, half chirp like noise in annoyance. “Sorry, I needed this, baby,” she apologized, petting its head soothingly. She flipped through her wide variety of notes to find one page in particular, “Let’s see…” she uttered as her navy eyes skimmed her handwriting, “Alright, so they should be here and it’s Nightcaller Temple that he’s said to have resided in,” with a nod, she closed the journal and stretched her arms out before burying them back within the warmth of her cloak.</p><p>“May as well make sure I have a place to sleep tonight, I don’t know how long I’ll be here. Plus I can’t keep carrying you everywhere, right, Vix?” she remarked as she turned toward the local inn and wandered inside. The fresh smell of the fire wafted by as the door swung closed behind her, trapping the flame’s heat within the room. Only two of the locals were here for the time being, which made perfect sense. If she had to guess, she would have said it was only a couple hours past midday, which meant everyone was still off working. The two inside were none other than Karita and her father. A happy gasp left her lips as the girl spotted Karita. Immediately she ran up to the taller woman and hugged her, clearly catching her off guard.</p><p>“Asurei!” The woman cried out as she recognized her shorter friend, “By the divines, don’t scare me like that!” She scolded with a gentle laugh as she wrapped her arms around the cloaked girl.</p><p>“Sorry Kera, I just got excited! Oh, and before I forget, thank you for writing me!” Asurei replied sheepishly at first before the excitement returned to her tone in the second sentence, which remained as she babbled on. “I can’t believe such a thing was so close to one of my best friends and yet neither of us knew!”</p><p>With a chuckle as she pulled back from the hug, Karita spoke, “You always have your nose stuck in those books, it’s no wonder you miss the world around you.”</p><p>Asurei pouted and whined, “That’s because I’m researching Erik Leroux, there has to be more to his story than what they have available at the College.”</p><p>“Su, how many times do I have to say it? You’re just overthinking it. Enjoy the piece for what it is.” Karita sighed as she grabbed the broom and began to sweep, working, and speaking simultaneously.</p><p>“You’ve listened to it too though, the last word in ‘Past the Point of No Return’, Miss Daae sounded… well, off. And from all the articles I read, that was the only time she broke character in any way,” the ebony-haired girl pressed on, “After that, Mister Leroux wasn’t found again and in any interview following Miss Daae refused every question about him but one-”</p><p>“Yes, yes, the one where she credited Erik for writing Don Juan. You go on about this all the time.” Karita interrupted with a groan and a pointed stroke of the broom, “I’m close to being able to recite your speech by heart thanks to your constant prattling.”</p><p>“We-” Su was about to give another complaint when a thunderous roar sounded overhead, scaring the poor girl out of finishing her word. She looked up to the ceiling worriedly, “What was that?” she asked as she then looked to her friend. Karita was already in action, lightly jogging over to where her father stood behind the counter and handing him the broom. Su followed after her, keeping pace with the other bard as she then jogged to the door, “Kera? What is happening?” Su continued, concern pouring from her intonation.</p><p>“Dragon attack, fourth one this week,” Karita explained as she pulled open the door and looked to the now chaotic surroundings outside. Several of the townspeople were racing around, yet they didn’t seem as panicked as Su. They hurried to the nearest buildings, some even coming towards the inn and slipping past the two young women on their way to safety. The way each of the people moved with practiced fashion, as much as she didn’t wish to believe it she could tell there was truth in her friend’s statement. That knowledge caused rage to bubble up within her small body. Swiftly she slid her satchel from her shoulder and softly set it upon the floor, out of the way of the townsfolk scurrying inside. With her stuff, more importantly, her pet, safe, she pushed her way out the door, ignoring the protests that came from her friend as she went.</p><p>Su weaved between the people as another roar rang through the air, followed by the forceful beating of wings pushing against the wind. Setting her gaze skyward, she saw the majestic creature slicing through the air with ease. The imposing aura of strength released by a mere glimpse alone paralyzed her legs. Her feet refused to move even an inch, staying frozen within the snow. The beast continued to race, choosing the facade of ignorance to those below. The longer the girl gazed upon the creature, a seed of thought began to grow within her mind. Not once in this lengthy moment had the dragon even attempted to swerve towards the town. The confusion that flooded her mind was just enough to seep into her muscles, allowing her mobility. Thawed boots carried her onward into the lop-sided battle before her.</p><p>The guards pathetically firing their simplistic arrows up towards the dragon was a hair’s breadth from being completely overlooked by the dashing woman. Finding their attempts more bothersome than helpful, she skirted around the line and stood before them. Taking a deep breath, she clasped her hands before her chest, her ring fingers touching at the tips as her pinkies spread away. Quickly, she sang:</p><p>
  <i>“Kyne, Kyne, Kynareth<br/>
“In time, time lend me your breath<br/>
“With wine, unwind, bring not death<br/>
“Mine, thine power in thy depth.”</i>
</p><p>Promptly as the last word left her lips she took a breath and blew as hard as she could through her ring fingers. The wind picked up behind her, redirecting towards the guards before her. Uttering her thanks to the goddess of the skies, she turned and continued sprinting in the direction of the dragon. Vaguely she could hear the mix of confusion and annoyance spill from the guards’ lips as they discovered the wind continuously blew their arrows off course, fading down and surging up to prevent the poor marksmen from being able to adjust accordingly with accuracy. </p><p>She followed the sounds of the dragon’s increasing rage as it circled faster, then swiftly dipped down towards a hill just outside of the town. Perfect. Her navy eyes stayed focused on the area of landing as she swiftly grew closer. Of course, this came with the consequential reward of… well, the dragon pawing relentlessly at the snow. Over the sound of the snow landing all around with cacophonous thuds, a tiny voice calling out, “Mama! Papa! Help! Someone!” could faintly be heard. The voice registered in Su’s mind as that belonging to a young girl. Instantaneously, her maternal instincts kicked in. The primal need to protect the child at all costs spread like wildfire, feeding upon her anger that such a beast dared to consider harming the babe for even a millisecond. </p><p>On one hand, the burning passion of internal nature came to life in magic-fueled form as the appendage was engulfed with searing flame. The other hand numbed as the cold fury of her wrath enveloped each finger in a frosted glaze. Not a word rolled from her tongue. Not a single note fluttered from her chest. Not this time. Silence deafened her as shards of water-born glass and orbs of colored heat flew from her open palms, homing to the cause of her boiling blood. With surprising speed, the dragon turned it’s reflected fury to the mage attacking it. With a grin and a crazed giggle, she called off the magic and taunted, “Aww, you must have a thing for picking on little ones, right?”</p><p>The beast’s upper lip curled into a snarl before letting out a blast of flames from its mouth. It was blurred, but as the magic pressed against the shield she conjured up she could have sworn she heard the slightest bit of speech. The momentary wonder was short-lived as the breath attack ceased and the dragon took off into the sky. Not wanting to lose any more time, Su began to search the area frantically for the owner of the little voice she heard. However, her examination was cut short by a small object slamming itself against her chest followed by, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”</p><p>“Huh?” the questioning noise escaped from the young woman as she looked down to see just what had flattened itself against her. A small girl slightly bigger than Su’s hand was there. Her eyes, a bright and cheery brown. Her hair, long and black with bangs chopped across the center of her forehead. Her skin, pale as the snow that surrounded them in their northern environment. Most curious of all, the little girl had a set of pearlescent butterfly wings attached to her back, gently fluttering to keep her aloft. With a slight tilt of her head, Su remarked, “A little human?”</p><p>Taking great care not to potentially harm the tiny creature, the girl scooped the winged child into the palms of her hands and held her to eye level, “Wowie…” Su uttered in pure fascination, “You’re so pretty.”</p><p>“Thank you, miss,” the tiny girl chirped happily, “You’re very pretty too!” as she spoke, the girl’s wings began to flutter until she was hovering just above Su’s hands. Those very wings carried the child to the young woman’s shoulder before the white-clothed creature settled onto the fur of the cloak, petting it happily, “Your fur is super soft…” the child cooed, awestruck.</p><p>“Oh!” Su let out a giggle as she explained, “That’s not MY fur, it’s just a cloak to keep me warm.”</p><p>“Yes, it’s very warm!” the child laid on her side, snuggling in the fur of the vale sabre pelt.</p><p>“I’m Asurei by the way,” Su greeted. While she was fully aware they seemed to have gone past the point where one would traditionally introduce themself, she didn’t quite seem to mind. Their moment felt natural even, albeit unique to say the least.</p><p>“Aurei?” The girl echoed in both confirmation and wonder.</p><p>“Yup! Most call me Su for short.” Su replied as she turned and began to walk down the hill towards the town once more while examining the sky. Strangely enough, it was quiet once more. As much as she wanted to brush it off as the guards were able to defeat the dragon, she was unfortunately intelligent. “What about you?” she addressed the girl once more, “Do you have a name?”</p><p>“Uh-huh! I’m Yui! It’s very nice to meet you, Su.”</p><p>“Yui, huh? I love it!” Su gave a soft smile as she spoke and finally reentered the town, “It’s very nice to meet you as well. Though, I must admit I had no idea butterfly Bretons existed.”</p><p>“Butterfly… Breton…?” Yui sounded unsure of what that possibly was and looked to Su for an explanation, "What's a butterfly Breton?"</p><p>"Well, I hoped you could tell me," Su started making her way towards the inn, deciding it would be best to return for the night, "I only made a guess as to what you were based on what you look like. You have wings like a butterfly does, pointed ears like an elf, but look human outside of your height. Bretons," Su tucked her bangs behind her ear for emphasis as well as to show her own gently pointed ear, "match that description perfectly, wings aside." If the awe sounds that came from the little girl paired with the tiny hands feeling the point of her ear were any indication, Yui was quite interested in the topic.</p><p>"Papa must be a Breton too. He looks just like you, Su." Yui remarked as she settled back onto the fur that covered the woman's shoulder. For a moment that lasted longer than she would like to admit, Su considered the possibility of the little girl being the result of some extremely messed up experiment from either of her younger brothers. That is until she remembered one should have been working on ways to prevent vampirism, the other on different uses for soul gems. Neither of those related to the creation of new species unless she was the result of a soul gem fusing with a butterfly…</p><p>Before she let her mind wander any more on how something like that could work, she figured it would be best to distract her wandering thoughts by giving the mini-Breton a response, “Oh? Maybe we’re related then. I have a pretty big family after all.” she gave a small giggle as she opened the door to the inn and stepped inside.</p><p>“Would that make you my auntie?” Yui asked excitedly, hopping off of Su’s shoulder and fluttering in front of her face. Su recoiled in surprise, her eyes widened before she willed herself calm once more and gave another smile.</p><p>“I suppose it would, wouldn’t it? I don’t mind if you call me auntie.” Su watched as the excitement grew upon the flying Breton's face. The little girl twirled around, letting out happy laughter before giving her newly proclaimed aunt a hug.</p><p>“Asurei! There you are!” a familiar voice called out. Su turned her attention towards the sound to find she was quickly being approached by Karita, who held her discarded satchel from earlier.</p><p>“Hiya, Kera!” Su greeted warmly, rightfully happy to see her friend alive and well. That is until the taller woman bopped her on the head, earning a, “Hey! What was that for?” from the shorter.</p><p>“You had me worried!” Karita scolded, clearly upset, “Why did you run off after a dragon-like that? It is a bloody dragon! You could have easily been killed!”</p><p>“I’ll have you know I’m a very skilled melodic mage,” Su fired back with a pout, “I trained at both the Bard’s and Mage’s Colleges and am a devoted follower of Dibella and Kynareth.”</p><p>“Yes, but for being so keen on knowledge you sure make some idiotic decisions! I do not need you visiting your ancestors in Sovngarde. While blessed you may be by the goddesses it does not make you immortal. Especially to a dragon of all things!" Karita continued to scold until she saw the worried-guilt clear as day upon her friend’s expression. A sigh escaped her lips as she remarked, "Your eyes are green."</p><p>Understanding the hidden question in her statement, Su explained, "I feel bad for causing you so much worry. I've just never seen a dragon before and seeing everyone so panicked made me upset. Then-" she was cut off by an understanding chuckle.</p><p>"Su, you don't need to be sorry for wanting to protect everyone, I'm just glad you're safe." Karita said softly, wrapping her arms around her shorter friend for just a moment before handing Su her bag, "Here, Vix has already been fed and is settled down in your usual room. Go get some rest, okay?" The ebonette gave her friend a grateful grin as she gently took her bag. Waving a farewell and bidding Karita a good night, she retired to her room.</p><p>The snow kit yipped happily upon seeing its mistress return, bushy white tail slowly waving in glee. "Did someone miss me?" Su asked happily, setting her satchel down upon the chest within the room. The fox let out another yip and hopped up onto the bed, just to be met with an excited flying child zipping over and hovering around the kit.</p><p>"What a cute, strange-looking doggie! What's its name, what's its name?" Yui asked aa she zipped around the now confused animal.</p><p>"Oh there you are Yui," Su remarked, "I was wondering where you went. And its name is Vix."</p><p>"I hid in your fur- er, your cloak." Yui explained as she began to pet Vix, "Your doggie is super soft."</p><p>"It's a fox," Su explained as she untied the front of her fur cloak and took it off, revealing her hunter's green robes trimmed with grey fabric. Upon her neck was a necklace with two charms upon it, one being the mark of Dibella, the other of Kynareth. Around her waist was a 3' brown leather belt with an oddly shaped pouch upon her back. </p><p>Yui noticed it and became curious, "What's that?" she asked fluttering over and examining the bag.</p><p>"This?" Su verified as she unhooked her belt, allowing the bag to slide off under her control, "It's my father's violin. I carry it with me for luck."</p><p>"Ooh, I want to see it," Yui said, staying by the case even as Su set it on the chest.</p><p>"Perhaps a different time." Su said before a thought came to mind, "Say, where is your father anyway?"</p><p>Yui's expression fell as she landed on the case, "I'm not sure, he was exploring the tower close to this town, then disappeared. I couldn't find him anywhere. I wanted to come here to get help, but then that scary dragon started chasing me instead."</p><p>"Tower? Do you know what it was called?" Su asked as she sat on the bed and began untying her leather boots and sliding them off.</p><p>"No, I don't remember," the little girl's voice softened, growing heavier and heavier with sorrow.</p><p>"Well, I'm leaving first thing in the morning to explore the Nightcaller Temple ruins closeby. If you would like, you can come with me and we can try to find your father along the way." Su offered as she pulled her robe apart, unhooking each button as she went and revealing the plain white dress she wore underneath.</p><p>"Really!?" Yui perked up immediately, hopeful joy rushing into her voice at the suggestion.</p><p>"Yep, in the morning though." she said as she hung her robe on one of the bedposts, then grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and set them down on a dresser, "It isn't much, but this is the best I can do for a bed." Without missing a beat, Yui stood and front flipped down, landing on her feet in human form.</p><p>"Tada!" she exclaimed happily, "Now I can sleep in the bed with you, Auntie Su," the young girl visibly had a thought come to mind as she added, "That is if I'm allowed."</p><p>Su was admittedly surprised the butterfly girl was able to turn into a human, her navy blue eyes widened, "Wowie…" she was silent as the whole ordeal processed in her mind. She shook her head, erasing the shocking thoughts as she answered the girl's request, "Yeah, you can sleep with me. I don't mind one bit!" Yui looked pleased with this answer and remained that way as both women crawled into bed for the night.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Before the light of dawn fully crossed the sky, both women stood before the temple. Su wore a look of determination as she looked up to the tower before her, "Are you sure this is the tower your father vanished in?" she asked the mini-Breton, who was back in her winged form and standing upon her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sure." came the child's short reply.</p><p>Before Su was able to say another word, she heard the familiar voice of a certain Khajiit from behind her speak, “We meet once more Miss Bard,” Su pivoted on her heels towards the familiar feline-folk, her expression quickly morphing from serious to excitement.</p><p>“M’aiq!” she greeted with a wave, “You always know when to show up, don’t you?”</p><p>“M'aiq knows not when his presence is needed, however, he tends to, as you put it, ‘show up’ anyway,” he replied smoothly, causing a giggle to come from the woman.</p><p>“I suppose you have some rumors for me as usual, do you not?” Su asked as Yui emitted an ‘ooh’ sound in interest.</p><p>“M'aiq always has a thing or two, or even three to share.” shifting his bag upon his shoulder before continuing, “Would you like to know these sharings?”</p><p>“Of course!” Su confirmed, her weight shifting between her feet in her excitement, “What is your first sharing?”</p><p>“There’s a girl somewhere fantasizing a relationship between a rift and an angel. How such a thing would work is unknown to M'aiq.” In reaction to hearing this, Su snorted and laughed. Rightfully so given the absurdity of the tidbit.</p><p>“How amusing, wish I could meet someone as silly as that,” she commented before prompting him for the next ‘sharing’ of his.</p><p>“M'aiq feels sorry for whoever this Jase he has heard of is. M'aiq has heard their name called by a young woman far too many times, followed by the proclamation of infant loss.”</p><p>“And this happens often?”</p><p>“More so than Maiq believes this Jase to approve of.” Su shook her head after hearing that one and once again prompted him for another ‘sharing’.</p><p>“M'aiq has picked up a new religion along with several others, celebrating our Lord and Savior Grimm. Hail Grimm.”</p><p>“A new religion? While I’ve never heard of a deity who goes by the name of Grimm, to each their own I suppose. Hail Grimm.” Su responded, mildly confused but overall not minding it, “Anything else you may have heard? Like anything about a lost daughter or Erik Leroux?”</p><p>“Is the phantom not why you have come to this abandoned temple?” M'aiq replied, tilting his head ever so slightly in question.</p><p>“While it is, you know I’ll take all the information I can receive on him.”</p><p>“Unfortunately M’aiq has not heard anything aside from what you may already know of this Gaston Leroux and le mort. Even then, M'aiq is tired now, good day.” Just as suddenly as he showed up, he turned and left once more, leading his horse along the undefined path downhill. Su waved her good-bye, deciding it wasn’t worth it to correct him nor ask what he meant. She turned to face the tower of the temple once more, ignoring the foreboding feeling of finality that washed over her at that moment.</p><p>"Now with that out of the way, let's go find everything we're looking for," she stated confidently, opening the door to the temple and stepping inside. All of her senses were slammed into simultaneously the moment the door shut behind her. The echo from the wooden barrier making contact with the frame resounded against the stone walls. The potent musty scent of a long uncared for ruin rushed into her nostrils, causing her to recoil and cover her nose. The whines of discomfort that came from her satchel accentuated just how strong the smell was, "Sorry Vix, we'll adjust to it though, I promise." Su apologized as she walked forward, looking around at all their surroundings. She approached the religious set-up off to the side first, examining it closer.</p><p>"Auntie Su? What is this? Papa and I couldn't figure it out, do you know?" Yui asked, looking down at the strange set up as well.</p><p>"It's a Shrine of Mara, one of the Nine Divines." Su replied as she reached out and set her hand upon the stone carving in the center and said a small prayer, "Mother Mara, please watch over us as we traverse the unknown. Allow us safe passage through the former home of one of your followers and help us to find both father and understanding.” The young woman could feel the divine energy of the mother goddess bathe her in warmth, acknowledging her prayer. A soft smile formed across her lips as she expressed her gratitude for the blessing and removed her hand from the altar.</p><p>Far more quickly than she expected, she saw a red leather-clad journal sitting on the table containing the shrine. Curiosity struck her as she lifted it and opened it up. A small gasp escaped her lips as she excitedly whispered, “It’s Erik’s journal.”</p><p>“Isn’t that the man you’re collecting data about?” little Yui asked as she looked down at the journal from her fuzzy shoulder perch.</p><p>“Yes, it is! Admittedly I didn’t expect to find anything on him so close in, yet this is fantastic!” after speaking, she began to flip through the pages. For the most part, the entries recounted days spent attempting to write a variety of music simply to end in failure or were written prayers to Mara. That is until she reached one entry in particular:</p><p>
  <i>Loneliness. I cannot bear it any longer. This crippling feeling that haunts me every night I dare to rest my head. This weight within my breast that I long to remedy, yet cannot find any alternative means. It frightens away what little dreams I have, favoring forceful insomnia. Try as I may, my desperation is fruitless. Mara, why must you punish me so? I pray to you every morn and dusk, yet cannot seem to win your favor. Have I truly sinned beyond redemption? That not even the mother goddess deems me fit for a second chance at love? That even she chooses to leave me in lonesome suffrage with only a memory-made mimic of the woman I adore.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Even as I approach the replica I labored over for so long, I cannot help but feel hatred towards it. The one thing that assisted in temporarily quelling this suffocating loneliness was now morphing into a target of my resentment. Every perfectly formed chocolate ringlet bears the wrath of my agony. The pale of her skin, icy as my heart. The dullness of her eyes… they're nowhere near as beautiful as hers. Those lifeless orbs were the one thing I couldn't get right, aiding in my belief of the eyes are the windows to the soul. Being only a waxen replica, of course, this doll couldn't bear the same look of optimism she wore around others; the same look of sorrow she wore when hidden within her chambers.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Could he truly love her as I love her? Both the joyful facade of the stage as well as her painful truth of the curtains? Could he placate her midnight tantrums as she violently woke from what I can only assume to be nightmares? Those evil dreams which warped her fantasies and brought her darkest nightmares to life, showing her stories of her father being murdered, her voice no longer being able to sing and instead comes out like the terrible croak of a frog. Could he show her just how wonderful her voice is? Teach her how to hone and control the wondrous beauty that resounds from her vocal cords and write scores perfected for her and her alone.</i>
</p><p>The pages following the entry were missing from the book, much to Su’s confusion. She couldn’t help but reread the carefully written scripture a couple more times, fully taking in the entirety of the message. “What does it say, Auntie Su?” Yui finally piped up, looking down at the pages herself, “I can’t tell what the odd text says.”</p><p>“I…” Su started to say before the weight behind the emotion-filled piece struck her now that she had to attempt to paraphrase it, to a child no less, “Well, it turns out Erik was very lonely because he was separated from the girl he loves. Kind of like how you and your father are separated right now.” She examined the end of the book, attempting to make a mental estimate of how many pages were missing. With the information in mind, she shut the journal and tucked it into her satchel next to Vix. The kit sniffed at the old book, then sneezed when the scent became too much for it.</p><p>“Did Mister Erik ever find the girl he loved?” Yui asked, ever curious. Su had to admire the drive for knowledge the little girl held. She knew as well as anyone that kind of curiosity could take one far so long as it was controlled and guided properly.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” the ebonette explained as she approached and examined the stone lectern upon the podium. While there were a few more books upon it, they weren’t of major interest to her research as they were classic literary works the composer must have read in his free time. The reason as to why they were haphazardly placed here, she couldn’t even begin to guess aside from momentary laze.</p><p>Not finding anything else of worth, she turned to examine the carving on the back wall, “I wonder what this could be depicting…” she mused as she reached forward to feel its texture. Or, that is, what she attempted to do. Instead, she found it was completely intangible and her hand drifted cleanly through.</p><p>“Oh! Papa’s spell is still working!” Yui remarked excitedly.</p><p>“Really?” Su turned to the child surprised before sharing in her glee, however not to the same extent, “That must mean he’s still alive!”</p><p>“Let’s go find him!” Yui said as she leaped into the air and darted forward, straight through the carving.</p><p>“W-Wait!” Su called after her, going after her without a second thought until she noticed they were right on the other side of the wall. The woman blinked a few times as she adjusted to the fact she ran through a solid object with ease. While yes, she was fully aware it wasn’t a true solid thanks to what happened with her hand, it still took a moment to thoroughly click.</p><p>“What is it?” Yui asked, a hint of concern in her voice as she approached Su once more. Shaking her head, the woman brushed off the other’s concern with a quick explanation of how she felt, then encouraged their continuance. Agreeing, Yui returned to her perch upon Su’s shoulder as the latter began to walk once more. From the corner of her eye, she noticed some more books sitting upon a barrel. When approached and examined, however, she was met with disappointment in the discovery of their illegible damage. Yet her disappointment was unable to go any further than that as she couldn’t theorize what the books could have been originally, thus leaving her with no more information to be let down by.</p><p>Returning to her trek, she rounded the corner and was met with a surprisingly undamaged door off to the side. With curiosity failing to kill the cat just yet, she approached it and attempted to open it, failing due to the lock. Being completely unfazed by this, she interlocked the fingers of each hand at their tips, leaving her thumbs to rest parallel beside one another and an open space between her palms. She then shifted the hand shape forward so the knob was nestled between her palms and adjusted until the metal was snuggly fit within her grasp. Taking a breath to center her energy, she sang:</p><p>
  <i>“As my path is locked with unjust bane<br/>
“I call upon Stendarr’s balance for gain<br/>
“Right the wrong upon my behalf<br/>
“My gratitude for you, everlast.”</i>
</p><p>With the song finished, she spread her fingers and left only her palms touching the knob. As the digits reached full extension, a click resounded to announce the success of the spell, “Perfect.” she remarked as she then turned the knob and entered the room.</p><p>“What type of magic was that?” Yui questioned.</p><p>“Melodic Magic.” Su answered as she wandered on, continuing to speak to preemptively answer the next likely question, “Basically rather than focusing purely on spells one may have learned from some silly old book, melodic mages use songs and music to make casting easier. It takes a little bit more time but uses less magicka and has a wider variety of uses. Plus its unique nature means no two melodic mages are the same. For the most part, we all write our spell songs. I personally am very religious, just like the majority of my family, so many of my spells call upon the Divines for assistance.”</p><p>“The Divines? Like multiple gods?” Yui asked for clarification, earning a confirming nod from Su as her focus was then shifted to the ruined library before them. Taking care for where she stepped, she made her way around the area, finding the majority of the books far too damaged to be of any use. The more failure she met, the more her frustration grew, that is until she finally happened upon some loose pages. Greedy for the knowledge of what they held, she snatched them up and read their contents:</p><p>
  <i>I love you. I don't ever want to stop loving you. No matter the distance between our hearts, you shall forever remain in mind. As long as you are happy, I will be too. That's what one does for love, right? Then why is it the thought of you being with him still fills me with rage? Why do I feel such regret for letting you go? I wish I never gave you that choice. I want you to be mine.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I love you is not something to just say to make your heart flutter with glee. It’s a commitment. I love you means I want the world in the palm of your hands if it will make you happy. I love you means I will work day in and day out without ever needing to see you, so long as I know you’re happy. It means I can live peacefully, just knowing you’re happy, healthy, and safe. It means I will never abandon you, however, you may abandon me. I will never be able to care for another as much as I care for you lest it is the embodiment of both our flesh and blood. I will always hold you to the utmost priority and any action of mine which causes your smile to falter will be my highest sin in the eyes of God. Your heartbreak by my hand shall be the knife thrust into my breast.</i>
</p><p>“Woah…I wonder who the lucky girl could be…” she uttered, as she once again reread the passage upon the pages.</p><p>“Lucky girl? Is it another diary entry?” the little girl asked as she attempted to read the pages as well to no avail.</p><p>“It is, though this one doesn’t give much more information. Just more about how he loves this girl…” She trailed off as she pulled out the journal once more and skimmed through the end passage, “So far, all we know about the girl is she left Erik for another man and… let’s see brown ringlets… pale skin… a singer… father murdered… and according to those articles…” as realization struck her mind, her hand too struck the journal, “Daae! Christine Daae!”</p><p>As renewed vigor coursed through her she tucked the loose pages into the back of the journal and replaced it in her satchel. Quickly she began to search around once more, “He was in love with Miss Daae, the opera singer, or her true name, Lady Christine Chagny of Solitude! After marrying Lord Raoul, Daae became her stage name until she passed away.” With a gasp, she wondered aloud, “What if Erik found out about her death? It was only rumored he disappeared, no one could find him after that until he hid here. However because his crimes weren’t of this hold, no one paid any mind to him and he kept to himself. That’s what Kera said in her letter after she did a bit of research herself around the town. How did he react to her-”</p><p>During her ramblings, Su found herself in the next room. Most notably, in front of not, just one alchemy table. No, before her stood three alchemy tables in a T shape, which was atypical for any single person laboratory. Raising an eyebrow at the sight, Yui voiced the question Su shared, “Why are there so many of those magic tables?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, maybe Erik took up alchemy in his spare time and became good at multitasking?” Su gave her best guess but uncertainty still laced her tone. Before either girl could do or say anything else, Vix began to growl and hopped out of the satchel. Su was the first to react, “Vix! What’s wrong? What is it?” the kit of course didn’t respond and instead stood in front of the stairs leading down to the lower level of the laboratory, facing the girls and growling with fur fluffing up in an attempt to intimidate them. It worked on Yui, who shifted closer to Su and clung to her ear. The woman, on the other hand, frowned and demanded to know, “What has gotten into you? What’s down there that’s freaking you out so much?” she approached the vulpine as she spoke, ignoring its angered protests as stepped over it and down the stairs. Even as it pulled against the back of her cloak, she paid no further mind to it.</p><p>Rounding the corner at the bottom, she first saw the wide variety of alchemic ingredients upon the shelves, most of them in unsurprisingly decent condition. If there was one thing that always amazed her, it was the seemingly infinite time properly preserved alchemic ingredients could keep for. From next to her came a shrill shriek of sheer fright followed by the flittering flight of the child as she fled. Alarmed adrenaline shot through her as she quickly scanned the rest of the room until she saw what Vix was trying to save them from.</p><p>Against the back wall laid a large pile of bodies, more than ten easily just by quick glance alone though she dared not attempt to count the exact number. Her hands slammed over her agape mouth in her horror, for the bodies weren’t the worst part. From the topmost body, an orcish male to be precise was the erect handle that she recognized to belong to some sort of greatsword. Only the handle was visible. A cascading waterfall of thick, dried blood flowed down from where the weapon was jammed into the pile of bodies below, coating them in a faux preservative that only added to the gruesomeness of the sight. Flies surrounded the decaying bodies, both new and old as it became abhorrently clear several generations made their home in the decaying flesh. Maggots crawled in and out of the hollowing corpses as their parents and siblings buzzed around them, uncaring of the many dead insects littering the floor surrounding the bodies.</p><p>Her stomach lurched as she quickly ran up the stairs, the hands over her mouth gaining utility as the trickery to her senses, telling them she would likely drown herself in her own vomit if she hurled now due to the blockage of her lips. Only once she returned to the safety of the tables and away from the vile sight did she allow herself erratic breath. The sound of Yui’s horrified tears faintly met her ears, sparking the maternal urge to assuage her young.  As she approached the child to comfort her, Su saw she sat upon some papers that seemed to match the journal. Her priorities remained true and she took a few minutes to soothe the likely scarred girl. That much death was unfitting for any eyes, let alone those of a child.</p><p>It took some time, but only when Yui was calmed did Su allow her curiosity to take hold. The greed for intellect seized her just like she seized the papers, her eyes quickly scanning the words scribbled upon them:</p><p>
  <i>I truly deserve death. I deserve death by your hand and I’ll do everything in my power to grasp it. I know what he did to you. I know of the pain and the suffering he has caused you, all because I gave you the choice. If I hadn’t let you go then none of this would be happening. He wouldn’t have let you die. He wouldn’t have just stood there and watched as you drowned in the sea. Why did he let you do that? Why did he stand idle? Why did he not seem to care at all that you are gone while i am sitting here suffering? I hate him. I hate him with a burning passion and i wish to watch him die like the vermin he is. If only you had stayed with me if only you had chosen me why did i let you go why did i give you that choice</i>
</p><p>
  <i>None of them work. None of these damned recipes and magic spells are working. What am i doing wrong? I’ve tried trading so many souls just for yours to return and yet none of them are working. I’ve murdered countless, both innocent and criminal yet none of them have done anything. Why isn’t it enough? What am I doing wrong? All I’ve ever wanted is you, not this crippling loneliness. I want my partner, my soulmate, my purest love by my side. Every wrong, every right was for your sake and yours alone… I cannot stand to remain in a world without you in it. I dont want to be here without you, my christine.</i>
</p><p>Tears streamed down her cheeks by the end of these two entries as she felt the suffocation of sorrow well in her throat. His pain seeped into her from the pages. She couldn’t bear to hold them any longer, quickly tucking them into the journal with the others. Wiping the liquid from her cheeks, she moved on from the room. The tension in the air from the events that transpired rendered the women and trailing kit silent as Su walked them away from the laboratory and library.</p><p>Now back in the hall connected to the incorporeal door, Su continued down the path untaken taking in the surroundings as they went. For the most part, there wasn’t anything of interest in any of the rooms she traversed until she came across a soul gem lying on an enchantment table. Deciding to collect it for research and testing later on, she was met with an unexpectedly cold surface. Her hand recoiled as she gave the gem a bewildered look, invoking the monotone inquiry of, “What’s wrong, Auntie?” from the child.</p><p>“That’s not any normal soul gem, that’s a song gem,” Su replied as she reached forward and picked up the gem once more.</p><p>“Song gem?”</p><p>“This is a song gem. Fascinating things however they can be a bit touchy. Simple to create, all you have to do is cast sparks and frostbite in a soul gem. You hold sparks for about thirty seconds, followed by frost for thirty. Sparks stirs up the energy currents within the soul gem and allows them to trap sounds instead while frost seals the energy currents in place. After that, you want to encase it using an ice spike so it can’t pick up on any outside noises until you are ready for it to start listening and trapping the sounds within. After it’s filled with sound you don’t have to worry about it listening anymore and you just have to tune in to the gem to listen. Kind of like how you have to hone in on soul gems to infuse items with magic. Except you don’t need a special item to make it easier. Thanks to the frostbite magic, they’re always cold to the touch.” she explained, shifting the gem in her hands, “I’m surprised there’s one here of all places though, I didn’t think there would be as it’s a newer technology…”</p><p>“Why aren’t there more of these then, Auntie Su?” Yui asked, fluttering by the gem in order to get a closer look. She even dared to reach out and touch the surface of the crystal, flinching away from its chill.</p><p>“When you attempt to trap sound with more than one gem at a time something happens with their energies and they conflict and make an awful noise.” Su explained, “I’m going to listen to it, give me just a moment.” Yui nodded and returned to her perch as the young woman encased the jewel in her hands and shut her eyes. Willing herself to open up to the energy radiating from the crystal, it only took a moment before the sounds around her were deafened and replaced with those nestled in the gem.</p><p>
  <i>“-turn!”</i>
</p><p>Just that one, desperation-filled, incomplete word spoke thousands. She recognized the voice, the fear, the thing that sparked her entire journey and research. The one word that whetted her curious appetite enough to compel her to hunger for more. More of the savory frustration in dead ends. More of the bitter agony in false leads and the sweet relief of knowledge. More of the salt-ridden theories and sour inquiries. She was never able to have enough until her end goal was reached; to know what happened to Erik Leroux.</p><p>This very moment she listened to was the missing aftermath of ‘Point of No Return’.</p><p>
  <i>“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime<br/>
“Lead me, save me from my solitude<br/>
“Say you want me with you here, beside you<br/>
“Anywhere you go, let me go too!<br/>
“Christine, that’s all I ask of-”</i>
</p><p>A single scream of rejection interrupted what she could tell was Erik’s begging Christine to love him.</p><p>
<i>“Don’t shoot!”</i></p><p>An unfamiliar voice cried out, followed by a sharp bang that echoed through the air.  The masculine voiced protests continued ceaselessly, filled to the brim with raw emotion.</p><p>
  <i>“What are you doing man?”</i>
</p><p>That same voice that requested whatever was shot to be halted. Clearly, he had his priorities straightened incorrectly as he allowed his focus to shift in scolding the person that fired. Cacophonous screams broke out as the crowd realized the events were no longer part of the show. Chaos erupted as panic spread like wildfire, bringing pain to her head. Still, she listened to the story unfold as amidst the din she heard,</p><p>
  <i>“Lord Raoul de Chagny, I know where they are!”</i>
</p><p>A new voice, that of an elder woman.</p><p>
  <i>“But can I trust you?”</i>
</p><p>Raoul was the one who ordered the person to not shoot?</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>“You must. But remember your hand at the level of your eyes!”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“Why? The Punjab Lasso, monsieur. First Buquet, now Piangi.”</p><p>“Like this, monsieur. I'll come with you.”</p><p>A new voice, that of a young woman.</p><p>
  <i>“No, Meg! No, you stay here! Come with me, monsieur. Hurry, or we shall be too late!”</i>
</p><p>Finally back to the elder woman. The sounds faded away as Su opened her eyes once more and stared at the crystal in her hands. The secret to the aftermath of ‘Point of No Return’, here in the palms of her hands. So many questions answered and birthed in the span of only a few minutes. “Erik stole the crystal because he didn’t want anyone to know what happened after that scene on stage.” she uttered before she even realized what she had said, “He took Miss Daae away somewhere, who knows where, and that lady helped Lord Raoul save Christine. Which meant they thought Erik was dangerous. Given the bodies in the laboratory… who knows what else he’s done…” she continued to muse aloud as she kept pressing on.</p><p>“Where did he take her? Why did he take her? Was it then this choice he’s referred to was made? How did she feel? What was it that happened when Erik whisked her away? Erik mentioned in the journals ‘letting them go’... did he kidnap her then release her with Raoul? What’s the whole story?” Su continued to ramble to herself until she reached the center, lowermost level of the tower without even realizing it.</p><p>“Auntie Su? We should turn back… we need to leave this room…” Yui mumbled, fear clear as day in her voice. This broke Su from her endless train of questions whizzing through her brain and out her mouth as her attention was redirected to the girl’s worries.</p><p>“What? Why do we need to leave?” Su asked in confusion, despite pressing on.</p><p>“This is where Papa went missing,” Yui explained softly.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we look for any trace of him in here then?”</p><p>“I did, I didn’t find any. Auntie Su, please, let’s turn back,” Yui begged, tugging on the fur of Su’s cloak.</p><p>“Not yet, maybe I can find something you didn’t. Tell you what, if it makes you uncomfortable, stay with Vix, alright?” Su suggested, pausing in her ascent up the set of stairs in the center of the room and gently scooping Yui into her hands. She turned and set the mini-Breton on the back of the snowy kit and then pointed towards the only entrance and exit in silent command. Understanding the request, Vix scampered off, leaving Su to her own devices as she continued up the stairs until she finally reached the plateau. Resting on the eerie black stand was a grand soul gem, paired with a single sheet of paper.</p><p>That wretched curiosity of hers drove her forward as always. Her feet propelled her to the one thing her mind desired. Her heart screamed and protested with all its might, imploring her to listen to the little girl who has been here once before. Yet her brain washed away every last bit of hesitance her heart yearned for, scrubbing itself clean of any filthy desire. Only the pure wants of knowledge were left behind, every step rinsing the dirt from her heart until it was left as pure as HER.</p><p>As the young woman reached for the paper and gem, she could feel the objects pulling her in, feeding on her only desire. Perhaps this paper held her answers? Perhaps this soul gem was one of sound in disguise, compelling her to just listen to its sweet story and give her the high she craved. The rush of endorphins as the sweet knowledge poured into her through the text on this final page. The missing piece to all her toil.</p><p>Without missing another beat of this slow crescendo, she flipped the page in her hand to find it was a single piece of sheet music; lyrics and all. Taking a deep breath, she caved in to the urge to sing it, praying she would sound almost as beautiful as the knowledge she craved.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>“Beauty of sun reach heavens above<br/>
“Gates of hell open for my soul alone<br/>
“Fair maiden, sacred chords<br/>
“My true love in sin<br/>
“And thus this piece, left behind<br/>
“Journey, magical<br/>
“No corpse to spare in acidic glare<br/>
“As I take my final bow<br/>
“The curtains call, pull rope and fall<br/>
“The finale written, dear<br/>
“The delicate crescendo<br/>
“As the mind whirs in vain<br/>
“Prior to more cause of pain<br/>
“My debts shall be repaid<br/>
“This breath I give, one final step<br/>
“Remain joyful evermore.”</p><p>Su faintly heard Yui’s protesting screams.</p><p>
  <i>I couldn’t protect her. The one promise I made. The only promise I dared make and still I was unable to keep my word as that bastard allowed her harm time and time again. Her only family, one she chose no less, and even he left her in the end. I do not deserve this life I still have. I do not deserve the blessings of darkness I have been granted. These should be hers. My kingdom of music that I created should have been hers, yet he gave her not music but the cold, unforgiving sea. The one thing she craved most in life and he didn’t allow her that luxury.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’m such an idiot. I grew too caught up in my own feelings that I didn’t possibly consider her future. Why didn’t I kill him when I had the chance, that fateful night in my home… why did I accept her ring back… why…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Keep your hand at the level of your eyes. The most effective way to prevent strangulation by my beloved Punjab. Yet despite the Giry’s warnings he failed to do so. I could have killed him. The one who caused her pain in the end. The one who beat my lovely Christine every night he spent just a moment too long at the bar. The one who pulled her from the stages and silenced her wonderful voice. The one who caged my Christine and killed her spirit, then left her body to rot in the tide.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With no body, no resurrection. No resurrection, no Christine. No Christine? My life has lost all meaning. My muse, stripped from me so that I too am silenced. My love, who has brought unto me so much pain, and yet I cannot help but love her all the same. I want her in my life. I want her alive. I’ll give anything to see her… please I beg of you, any gods who may be listening…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or perhaps I’m thinking of it wrong. Perhaps, it’s not in life that I shall get to see her once more, but rather, in death. Death, the everlasting darkness. That night of which I have craved my whole life, for there has always been splendor at dusk. That place, where all my dreams and creativity lie… in death. This death I have craved since the day I was born. This death I live for.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My beloved Punjab… the thing that separated me from my Christine by its failure… the one thing that separates me from her even now. Keep your hand at the level of your eyes, only to fasten it around the branch. Past the point of no return. No going back now. I can feel it. The final breath leaving my chest. The final threshold. No longer shall we two wait.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My Christine… you’ve always looked your best in white.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>